prettycurefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hana Nono / Bildergalerie
Charakter Arts Profile_of_Nono_Hana_in_her_casual_outfit.png|Hanas Alltagsgewand Hana_Uniform_Profile_Toei.png|Hana in ihrer Schuluniform Hana Nono in ihrer Schuluniform.png|Hana in ihrer Schuluniform Hana_Pajamas_Profile_Toei.png|Hanas Schlaf Gewand Nono_Hana_pajama_Asahi.png|Hanas Schlaf Gewand Cure_Yell_Asahi.png|Cure Aile Cure Yell profile Toei 2.png|Cure Aile von Toei Cure_Yell_Toei.png|Cure Ailes Header Art Cure_Yell_Profile_Toei.png|Cure Aile Header Art (Toei Animation) Profile_of_Cure_Yell.png Yell Profile Cheerfull.png|Cure Aile Cheerful Style YellMotherHeartStyle.png|Cure Aile Mother Heart Style Adult Hana.jpg|Hana als Erwachsene Img_chara01_Cure_Yell.png|Cure Aile Charakter-Design für Pretty Cure Super Stars! Nono Hana Young Art.jpg|Die junge Hana aus Super Stars Cure_Yell_Hugtto_Movie_Profile.png|Cure Ailes Profil für HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Erinnerungen Hugtto!_Precure_Movie_Cure_Yell_pose.png|Cure Aile CureYellMovie.JPG.jpg|Cure Ailes Profil für HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Erinnerungen Infant_Cure_Yell.png|Cure Aile Profile_of_Cure_Yell_form_Pretty_Cure_Miracle_Universe.png|Cure Ailes Profil für Pretty Cure Miracle Universe Cure Yell Miracle Leap Profile.png|Cure Ailes Profil für Pretty Cure Miracle Leap: Ein eigenartiger Tag mit Allen Zusammen Screenshots Hana Nono HUGtto Folge 01 Hana Nonos Lächeln.png|Hana in Folge 01 Die Neue Schülerin Hana Nono.png|Hana stellt sich in ihrer neuen Klasse vor Hana in der Schule.jpg|Hana zeichnet im Unterricht HUgtto 01 Hana Verwandel.jpg|Hana mit ihren PreHeart Hana mit ihrem PreHeart.jpg|Hana drückt ihr PreHeart während der Verwandlung HuPC02-Hana_interrupts_Saaya's_writing.png|Saaya und Hana in der Bücherei HuPC04-Hana_Saaya_ready_to_protect_Homare.png|Saaya und Hana sind bereit sich zu verwandeln Homare Saaya Hana in Beauty Harry.jpg|Die drei verbringen ihre Zeit in Beauty Harry Homare betrachtet das Bild.jpg|Homare betrachtet das Bild Homare und Hana bei der Schaukel.jpg|Homare und Hana bei den Schaukeln HuPC05-Hana_says_she_tries_to_become_a_cool_Hana_one_day.png|Hana und Hagutan Hana redet mit Saaya und Homare Folge 5.jpg|Hana redet mit Homare und Saaya HuPC05-Saaya Homare Hana Hugtan photo on Mirai Pad.png|Bild von Hana, Homare und Saaya Mirai Kristall Pink und Tablet.jpg|Hana nutzt das Tablet der Zukunft Hana Saaya und Homare in ihrer neuen Uniform.jpg|Hana Saaya und Homare in ihren neuen Uniformen Die Mädchen finden Harry.jpg|Die Mädchen finden Harry Saaya Hana und Homare - hana singt das Werbungslied.jpg|Hana singt das Jingle der Werbung Saaya etwas verlegen aufgrund der Werbung.jpg|Saaya scheint etwas verlegen zu sein Ranze redet mit Hana und Homare.jpg|Ranze redet mit Hana und Homare Hana und Homare machen sich Sorgen.jpg|Hana und Homare machen sich Sorgen Hana ist beeindruckt von Saaya.jpg|Hana ist beeindruckt von Saaya Homare stellt sich zwischen Hana und Henri.jpg|Homare stellt sich zwischen Hana und Henri Hana macht sich sorgen.png|Hana macht sich sorgen Hana ist bereit Homare anzufeuern.png|Hana ist bereit Homare anzufeuern Hana feuert Homare an.jpg|Hana feuert Homare an Hana hält Georges Buch.jpg|Hana hält Georges Buch Hana und Emile.jpg|Hana und Emile Emile findet Hagutan niedlich.jpg|Emile findet Hagutan niedlich Saaya homare hana hiking.jpg|Saaya, Homare und Saaya gehen wandern Hana bemerkt nicht das Hagutan wegkrabbelt.jpg|Hana bemerkt nicht das Hagutan wegkrabbelt Hana und Emile sind gefangen.png|Hana und Emile sind gefangen Emile singt für Hagutan.jpg|Emile singt für Hagutan Hana gibt Daumen nach Oben.jpg|Hana ist zuversichtlich Hana ist enttäuscht dass sie nicht so flink it wie ihre Freunde.png|Hana ist enttäuscht dass sie nicht so flink ist wie ihre Freunde Hana versucht ihr bestes beim Takoyaki Stand zu arbeiten.jpg|Hana versucht ihr bestes beim Takoyaki Stand zu arbeiten Hana ist nah an den Tränen weil sie denkt es gibt nichts was sie kann.png|Hana ist nah an den Tränen weil sie denkt es gibt nichts was sie gut kann Hana versucht sich zu verwandeln.png|Hana versucht sich zu verwandeln Aber das PreHeart funktioniert nicht.png|Aber das PreHeart funktioniert nicht Hana ist verzweifelt weil sie sich nicht verwandeln kann.png|Hana ist verzweifelt weil sie sich nicht verwandeln kann Harry versucht nocheinmal auf Hana einzureden.jpg|Harry versucht noch einmal auf Hana einzureden Hana feuert die Pretty Cures an.png|Hana feuert die Pretty Cures an Alle sind besorgt um Hugtan.png|Alle sind besorgt um Hugtan Hana ist überzeugt es sei ihre Schuld.png|Hana ist überzeugt es sei ihre Schuld Hana fühlt sich selbst zu unfähig um eine Cure zu sein.jpg|Hana fühlt sich selbst zu unfähig um eine Cure zu sein Hana betrachtet ihren Kristall.png|Hana betrachtet ihren Kristall Hana teilt ihre Sorgen und dass sie gerne wie andere wäre.png|Hana teilt ihre Sorgen und dass sie gerne wie andere wäre Hana weint in den Armen ihrer Mutter.png|Hana weint in den Armen ihrer Mutter Sumire redet mit Hana um sie zu beruhigen.png|Sumire redet mit Hana um sie zu beruhigen Hana ist bereit zu gehen.png|Hana ist bereit zu gehen Hana sieht Saaya und Homare.png|Hana sieht Saaya und Homare Hana ist freudig überrascht.jpg|Hana ist freudig überrascht Die Drei blicken auf Hugtan.jpg|Die Drei blicken auf Hugtan Saaya hat zuversicht in Hana.jpg|Saaya hat zuversicht in Hana Hana hat ihr PreHeart in der Hand.jpg|Hana hat ihr PreHeart in der Hand Hana, Saaya und Homare mit Hugtan.jpg|Hana, Saaya und Homare mit Hugtan Hana kauft für die Übernachtungsparty ein.jpg|Hana kauft für die Übernachtungsparty ein Hana zeigt riesige vorfreude auf die Party.jpg|Hana zeigt riesige vorfreude auf die Party Saaya präsentiert ihren Pyjama to Hana.jpg|Saaya präsentiert ihren Pyjama zu Hana Und findet auch Hanas ganz nett.png|Homare findet auch Hanas ganz nett Aber Hagutan ist die süsseste.jpg|Aber Hagutan ist die süßeste Hana erzählt Harry von Sleepovers.jpg|Hana erzählt Harry von Sleepovers Harry und Hana gruseln sich.png|Harry und Hana gruseln sich Hana überträgt die Kraft des Rosa Kristall.jpg|Hana überträgt die Kraft des Rosa Kristall Hana und Saaya fragen Harry ob in der Zukunft Menschen zu Mäusen werden.jpg|Hana und Saaya fragen Harry ob in der Zukunft Menschen zu Mäusen werden Hana kann sich nicht an Ruru erinnern.jpg|Hana kann sich nicht an Ruru erinnern Tut aber dennoch so damit es nicht komisch wird.jpg|Tut so als ob damit es nicht komisch wirkt Hana ist entschlossen neue Erinnerungen mit Ruru zu machen.png|Hana ist entschlossen neue Erinnerungen mit Ruru zu machen Hana kann den Text nicht.jpg|Hana kann den Text nicht Homare und Hana überrascht von Ruru.jpg|Homare und Hana überrascht von Ruru Hana kann keinen Ball Rurus schlagen.jpg|Hana kann keinen Ball Rurus schlagen Hana fühlt sich unwohl von anderen beobachtet zu werden.jpg|Hana fühlt sich unwohl von anderen beobachtet zu werden Die drei reden mit Harry über Ruru.jpg|Die drei reden mit Harry über Ruru Hana und Kotori verhalten sich seltsam gegenüber Ruru.jpg|Hana und Kotori verhalten sich seltsam gegenüber Ruru Hana Folgt Ruru.jpg|Hana folgt Ruru Hanas Vater rät ihr Ruru nicht so besonders zu behandeln.png|Hanas Vater rät ihr Ruru nicht so besonders zu behandeln Hana Saaya Homare und Ruru mit der Kinderpflegerin.jpg|Hana Saaya Homare und Ruru mit der Kinderpflegerin Hana zwischen Hagutan und Seitaro.jpg|Hana zwischen Hagutan und Seitaro Homare und Hana verwundert die geänderte Stimmung.jpg|Homare und Hana verwundert die geänderte Stimmung Homare und Hana beobachten Saaya und Ruru.jpg|Homare und Hana beobachten Saaya und Ruru Reaktion darauf dass Hagutan Wörter sagt.jpg|Die Mädchen sind überrascht dass Hagutan Homares Namen gesagt hat Homare ist überrascht dass Hagutan ihren Namen gesagt hat.jpg|Homare ist überrascht dass Hagutan ihren Namen gesagt hat Saaya möchte das Hagutan auch ihren Namen sagt.jpg|Saaya möchte das Hagutan auch ihren Namen sagt Hana rennt im Regen.png|Hana rennt im Regen Hugtto-Precure-Ep-23-Img-003.png|Hana alleine in ihrem alten Klassenzimmer Hugtto-Precure-Ep-23-Img-005.png|Hana und George Hugtto-Precure-Ep-23-Img-011.png|Hana versteinert in der Zeit Hugtto-Precure-Ep-23-Img-014.png|Hana versucht ihre alte Freundin zu schützen Hugtto-Precure-Ep-23-Img-016.png|Sumire versucht ihre Tochter zu trösten Cure Aile KiraKira Folge 49 Cure Yell.png|Cure Aile in KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Hana HeartKiratto 020.png|Cure Aile während der Verwandlung CureYellPose.png|Lebhafte Pretty Cure, Cure Aile! HUgtto 01 Hana Verwandel 01.jpg|Cure Aile nach der ersten Verwandlung HUgtto 01 Hana Verwandel 02.jpg|Cure Aile HUgtto 01 Hana Verwandel 03.jpg|Aile ist überrascht von ihrer neuen Erscheinung HUgtto 01 Hana Verwandel 04.jpg|Cure Ailes erster Kampf HUgtto 01 Hana Verwandel 06.jpg|Cure Aile ist entschlossen Go Go Herz Für Dich.png|Aile mit ihrem PreHeart Heart For You More.jpg|Aile mit ihrem PreHeart Cure Yell mit PreHerz Für Dich.png|Cure Aile hält ihr PreHeart in ihrer Hand Großes FurFure Herz.png|Cure Aila formt ein großes Herz vor sich HEART FOR YOOOUUU.png|Herz Für... Heartforyou!Yellperformingtheattck.png|Dich!! yell und hagutan.jpg|Cure Aile und Hagutan Aile und Hagutan hug.png|Aile und Hagutan HuPC04-Yell_cheering_for_Homare_and_Umehashi.png|Cure Aile feuert Homare an Cure Yell kämpft in Folge 5.jpg|Cure Aile mitten im Kampf Alle drei Harry und Hagutan.jpg|Alle drei Cures, Harry und Hagutan zusammen Die Cures reden mit Papple.jpg|Die Cures reden mit Papple Cures kämpfen Papples Oshimaida.jpg|Cures kämpfen Papples Oshimaida Ruru Data Aile.jpg|Rurus Data über Cure Aile Die drei Cures erscheinen zum Kämpfen.jpg|Die drei Cures erscheinen zum Kämpfen Cure Aile hält den Kappa zurück.jpg|Cure Aile hält den Kappa zurück Der Kappa ist besiegt.jpg|Der Kappa ist besiegt Hana hat sich tatsähclich wieder verwandelt.jpg|Hana hat sich tatsähclich wieder verwandelt Cure Aile beschützt Emile und Kotori.jpg|Cure Aile beschützt Emile und Kotori Cure Yell betrachtet den rosa Kristall.jpg|Cure Aile betrachtet den rosa Kristall Der sich in das Melody Sword (original) verwandelt.jpg|Der sich in das Melody Sword verwandelt Cure Yell nimmt das Schwert.jpg|Cure Aile nimmt das Schwert Und entscheidet sich anzugreifen.jpg|Und entscheidet sich anzugreifen Yell sieht in das herz des Oshimaida.png|Aile sieht in das herz des Oshimaida Yell ist entschieden Charalett zu helfen.jpg|Aile ist entschieden Charalett zu helfen Yell umarmt Charaleet.jpg|Aile umarmt Charaleet Die Cures mit den Schwertern.jpg|Die Cures mit den Schwertern HUG TC 004.jpg|Cure Aile mit ihrem Taktstock während Trinity Concert HUG TC 008.jpg|Aile schwingt ihren Taktstock HUG TC 013.jpg|Cure Aile während Trinity Concert HUG TC 024.jpg|Cure Aile HUgtto Flower Shoot 1.png|Cure Aile mit ihrem Melody Sword HUgtto Flower Shoot 3.png|Cure Aile umgeben von Blütenblättern HUgtto Flower Shoot 4.png|Bereit die Attacke loszuschicken HuPC12 Flower Shoot.jpg|Flower Shoot Die Cures sind bereit um zu zeigen dass das verschieden Sein nicht gleich schlecht ist.jpg|Die Cures sind bereit um zu zeigen dass das verschieden Sein nicht gleich schlecht ist Cure Aile ruft nach Ruru.jpg|Cure Aile ruft nach Ruru Die Cures und Harry beobachten die Entwicklung des Oshimaidas.jpg|Die Cures und Harry beobachten die Entwicklung des Oshimaidas Aile ist in der Traumsequenz gelandet.jpg|Aile ist in der Traumsequenz gelandet Ruru konfrontiert Hana.jpg|Ruru konfrontiert Hana Aile spricht offen und ehrlich mit Ruru.png|Aile spricht offen und ehrlich mit Ruru Ailes Worte berühren Ruru.png|Ailes Worte berühren Ruru Cure Aile versucht Seitaro zu beruhigen.jpg|Cure Aile versucht Seitaro zu beruhigen Aile bemerkt Hagutan.jpg|Aile bemerkt Hagutan Cure Aile übernimmt jetzt.png|Cure Aile übernimmt jetzt Yell und Ange im Kampf gegen den Oshimaida.jpg|Aile und Ange im Kampf gegen den Oshimaida Alleine schaffen sie es nicht.jpg|Alleine schaffen sie es nicht Yell und Ange versuchen den Oshimaida zurück zu halten.jpg|Aile und Ange versuchen den Oshimaida zurück zu halten Rurus Vision verzerrt sich.jpg|Rurus Vision verzerrt sich Ruru hat Aile weggeschubst.jpg|Ruru hat Aile weggeschubst Hugtto-Precure-Ep-23-Img-017.png|Cure Aile versucht Hagutan zu retten Cheerful Attack 001.jpg|Ailes pinkes Herz Cheerful Attack 010.jpg|Aile während der Verwandlung in den Cheerful Style Cheerful Attack 1.png|Cure Aile lädt ihre Kraft auf Cheerful Attack 10.png|Aile während Heiterer Angriff Cheerful_Style_Wings_Cure_Aile.png|Cure Aile mit Flügel All for You 000c.jpg|Cure Ailes Armband erscheint Minna De Tomorrow 100.jpg|Aile und die anderen im letzten Kampf Minna De Tomorrow 101.jpg|Aile feuert alle an Minna De Tomorrow 112.jpg|Aile während der letzten Attacke Hugtto-Precure-Ep-48-Img-031.png|Alle Cures in Folge 48 In Filmen :Pretty Cure Super Stars! CloverF 005.png|Cure Whip greift Ailes Hand CloverF 006.png|Cure Miracle greift Ailes Hand CloverF 008.png|Cure Miracle und Cure Aile CloverF 009.png|Cure Aile und Cure Whip CloverF 014.png|Cure Whip, Cure Aile und Cure Miracle halten sich gegenseitig die Hände CloverF 020.png|Cure Aile im Close-up während Pretty Cure, Clover Formation CloverF 033.png|Cure Aile während Clover Formation CloverF 041.png|Cure Miracle und Cure Aile im Close-Up CloverF 042.png|Cure Aile während Clover Formation CloverF 043.png|Cure Aile während Clover Formation CloverF 045.png|Cure Aile während Clover Formation :All Stars Erinnerungen Hana protecting the kid cures.jpg|Cure Aile beschützt die anderen vor Miden Hana transformed to fight.jpg|Cure Aile ist bereit noch einmal gegen Miden zu kämpfen Cure Ange tells facts about the camera.jpg|Cure Ange teilt ihr Wissen über Miden mit den anderen Yell and Miden.jpg|Cure Aile und Midens wahre Form Kategorie:Bildergalerie